cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Union of Intelligent Little Democracies
GUILD was the G'rand '''U'nion of 'I'ntelligent 'L'ittle 'D'emocracies. It was an MDP bloc active during the first half of 2007 around the time of Great War Three. Its total membership included, but was not limited to, the following alliances: *Sent From Satan *Pirates of the Parrot Order *The German Empire *Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries *International Protection Agency *United Defense Contractors *The Axis of Imperial Nations It's original membership consisted of Sent From Satan, Pirates of the Parrot Order, United Defense Contractors, and The Axis of Imperial Nations. THE GUILD THE GRAND UNION OF INTELLIGENT LITTLE DEMOCRACIES This Grand union is aimed at bringing stability to the teaming masses of smaller alliances that make up the second generation of cybernations. We few united alliances will aim to create power amongst the weak, order amongst the endless riots, security amongst rogues and raiders. Only by honouring and operating in accordance with this Treaty can The Guild achieve this. Maybe one day after the Guild has been successful for sometime the signatory alliances will merge as one, making the Guild a very real power in itself. only time will tell. SECTION A: Concerning Formation and Understanding Article 1. All signatory alliances respect the existence and rights to sovereignty of their fellow alliances, and will strive to uphold said rights. Article 2: All signatory alliances understand the mess of wars and chaos that cybernations has become, and will henceforth set out under the banner of the Guild to create a shining example of what cybernations should be like. Article 3: All signatory alliances recognize the Guild as their first and foremost commitment within cybernations. While all members are encouraged to respect their current inter-alliance agreements, they must remember that in the event of a conflict of interests the Guild comes first. SECTION B: Concerning Friendship and Respect Article 4: All signatory alliances affirm their friendship for all the Guild members, and will work to maintain a positive atmosphere. In the event of disagreement between member alliances, all members agree to work their hardest to overcome these problems fairly, and diplomatically. Article 5: All signatory alliances agree that the level of flaming, abuse, and petty baiting in cybernations needs to be reduced. All Guild members will aim to show the pinnacle of respect for their fellow Cybernations players, be they friend or foe. SECTION C: Concerning Mutual Defense and Attack Article 6: All signatory alliances promise to assist each other in the event that one or more member alliances falls under attack from an aggressor. This can be in the form of financial or military assistance, and must be provided, unless otherwise ordered by the attacked alliance. Article 7: All signatory alliances agree to mutually support each other in wars of aggression if so requested, lending moral, financial, or military support wherever necessary. In the event that a signatory member initiates a war that the other member alliance believe unjust, and as such unworthy of support, they may take it before the Guild Council to discuss a course of action. Article 8: All signatory alliances understand that Defensive or Aggressive wars caused as the results of mercenary contracts held by a signatory alliance are to be handled by the contracted nations, and that intervention is at said alliance's own risk. SECTION D: Concerning Internal Organization Article 9 a) All Signatory members of The Guild will maintain their own governments and organization unless they choose to merge into The Guild itself, in which case they become part of the Government of the Guild instead. Article 9 Every signatory alliance is entitled to an equal element of control within the Guild, proportional representation will not be used. Article 10: The Guild will be managed internally as follows: '''THE GUILD COUNCIL This Council will be comprised of two members from every signatory alliance. A majority vote by the council is required to pass any new Articles, condemn a war, or make amendments to the Treaty. Each alliance is responsible for choosing its two representatives. In the event that the Treaty binds more than 6 alliances, then only one representative from each alliance will sit on the council itself. INTERNAL COMMERCE ORGANIZATION (ICO) The ICO will be an inter-alliance trading, aiding, and banking organization. Each alliance can contribute to the ICO in its own way, be it via banking or Tech Programs run between alliances. Every alliance must choose a member to be their ICO Official, who will preside over the alliance's actions in the ICO. SECTION E: Concerning the Military. Article 11: Every signatory alliance will be responsible for maintaining its own military for the purposes of defense and attack. However, if the signatory alliance so wishes it can assign a specific attack team or rapid response unit to the control of the Guild, where they will be under direct command from the Council. Article 12: All Defensive wars are to be responded to automatically. However, if there is an aggressive war member alliances do not feel deserves to have full Guild support, a council vote will commence to decide the Guilds actions. The Councils verdict is final, and alliances may not back out by simply leaving the Guild if they do not get their way. SECTION F: Concerning Disbandment Article 13: If an alliance wishes to leave the Guild, they must state their reasons publicly on the Guild Forums, and then their signatures will only be considered cancelled after a period of 48 hours. They may not breach the Treaty until this time is up. SECTION LOL: Concerning Awesome. Article w00t: All signatory alliances recognize that they are, truly, awesome, and promise to work ever harder to increase levels of awesome in the Guild. Signed by the entire SFS Senate, the Grandmaster of UDC, the Fuhrer of the AIN, and the captains of the PPO. Image:Flag-guild.png|First Flag of GUILD Image:Guild.jpg|GUILD Older Flag Image:CopyofCopyofCopyofguild.png|+ACDC -UDC References *Announcement of GUILD *ACDC joins The GUILD *ACDC leaves GUILD *AIN removed from GUILD *Bloc Forums category:Defunct alliance groups